Moon Over Kyoto
by Kaz5
Summary: Sequel for Mask of Innocence, Ao/Sou fic
1. Part 1: In Silence

**Moon Over Kyoto Part 1  
by Kaz**

this is sorta a sequel for 'Mask of Innocence', thank you for the people who reviewed, heh... never thought someone would do that because this is an alternate pairing after all ^^;;; April-san, what a nice site you have there! I love the Ao/Sou gallery section! Yay!

standard disclaimer applied  
warnings: Aoshi + Soujirou, angst, romance, lemon in part 2, PG-13 to NC-17 ( I guess...)  
notes: still the spoiler from manga vol. 11 and kinda boring... gomennasai...  
beta-ed once again by Tiggy, big thanks! ^__^

* * * * *

**Part 1: In Silence**

It was early in the morning, but the Kyososhu group hadn't come back from Aoiya. Houji started to look nervous at his desk while Shinomori Aoshi stood by the bookshelf, glancing towards the door every minute. Ten minutes later he heard running steps in the hallway and a guard burst through the door. Houji turned his back almost abruptly, eyes widening with surprise. 

"Houji-sama!" the guard said with a choked voice; a glint of fear crossed his face. Somehow, Aoshi could guess what had happened to the Kyososhu group. 

Houji almost ran to the meeting room, only to find one of the Kyososhu members standing on the doorway. His clothes were soaked with blood that dripped from all over his body, from face to toe. The soldier's face was filled with trauma, as if he'd been tortured for days, but he was lucky for he was the only man left alive from the attack. 

"One hell of Owls you have there, got defeated by the mouse." Aoshi smirked as he saw the only survivor's condition. He too didn't last long, as he fell to the floor and they could see note engraved on the man's back. Aoshi read the message quickly, a challenge, he noted, from Okina. He should've expected that. 

This was his fight alone. 

"Are you going?" A voice startled him as he was just stepping out through the gate. He knew who it was even without looking back. Soujirou. Nobody had that calm cheerful voice except the young man. "I know that you'll make it, demo..." 

Aoshi stopped, turning his face to see the young man. He could feel that pang rising back inside his heart as he saw Soujirou's lips curved into a smile. "What is it?" 

"I can find the information for you; you don't have to go." 

"Why?" 

Soujirou shrugged, his eyes so wide. "Because you'll get hurt." 

Aoshi started. Lifting his face, he saw the smile had gone but Soujirou's expression was still filled with a remarkable calm, no emotions in those eyes whatsoever. He didn't know how he hid that, but he didn't care about anything at all at that moment. 

"You said yourself that I'll make it," Aoshi retorted calmly. 

"Physically," Soujirou added, and then, "Your heart will hurt after you fight the Ojiisan. He's your..." 

"That is not your business." Aoshi cut him off, "This is something I have to do. And that's exactly what I will do..." 

The younger man nodded; that smile came back to the previously pensive face. Aoshi turned and started to walk out of the cave. The morning wind blew his coat, making him shiver. He knew that the boy still there, watching him as he left. 

Hurt. Funny, that boy sounded as if he cared for him. He used to have people who cared for him, for their goal to make Oniwa Banshuu as the strongest soldiers among others in Japan. But then they were all killed, and then he didn't have anyone any more. He couldn't even achieve the dreams of his friends to be the strongest fighter. But he would, once he beat Battousai Himura he would finally gain the title. But to find Battousai, he had to face Okina first, even if it meant killing him. 

And nobody could stop him. Even Soujirou...

* * * * *

Soujirou watched him go, walking slowly down the long path and then into the small forest. The wind blew his hair softly as he walked; Soujirou couldn't help but smile. He felt something different in his smile. Why was he still feeling that strange sensation inside his heart every time he looked into Shinomori Aoshi's face? He couldn't find any answer for that, and certainly he couldn't ask anyone about it. 

But he felt something bad was going to happen. What would happen to Aoshi if he let him go now? Was it the right decision after all to fight the Ojiisan from Aoiya? His sources told him that he was one of the strongest warriors that ever existed in the history of Oniwa Banshuu. He surely couldn't be underestimated by anyone, even at his age. Sure, Aoshi might be stronger, but then... 

That was one of the things Soujirou worried about if Aoshi did fight the man. What would happen if Aoshi won? He would only be left with regret and remorse for killing his own friend. And that pain would destroy the man little by little from the inside. Is that what he wanted? Soujirou asked himself. 

He bit his own lip, thinking hard. What if... that stupid question kept dancing inside his mind, bothering him. He had to do something, he realized. He had to be there for Aoshi, just in case... 

Shaking his head he went back to the cave and walked directly to Shishio's chamber. Yumi was there also, smiling as she saw him and asking him to play a game of sougi. The boy smiled and sat with her, started playing. He didn't notice as time passed by. Houji came in and reported the news he had heard before, telling Shishio that Shinomori Aoshi had gone to face the Ojiisan from the Oniwa Banshuu. 

He felt that strange feeling come to haunt him once again. "Ara, check mate!" Yumi smiled in triumph as she took her next pawn and placed it right in front of Soujirou's king. "I won!" 

Soujirou's mouth twitched into a smile and he scratched the back of his head. "Omedetou, Yumi san!" he chuckled, and then, "I guess I need to practice more if I want to defeat you next time..." 

Yumi put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. "You did that on purpose, didn't you! Naughty boy!" 

"Iya, iya..." He chuckled, "...but I really have to go somewhere now, take a nice walk outside. Can I do that, Shishio-san?" 

The leader of the Juppon Gatana eyed him for a second and nodded. "Be back before midnight, Soujirou. I want to talk to you tonight..." 

"Aah," Soujirou smiled, "...would you excuse me then." 

Soujirou closed the door behind him and continued walking, out of the cave again. He didn't know why he was so troubled. It wasn't like Shinomori Aoshi meant anything to him. He shook his head. Maybe it would be okay if he checked how he was doing right now. Yes, that would be a good start, then at least he wouldn't be burdened with all those thoughts about the okashira anymore. 

His sources had told him that there was a mountain to the east of Kyoto where the Oniwa Banshuu held their meetings; it was their special place. He was more than certain that Aoshi and the Ojiisan would be fighting there. 

With a smile on his face, the boy set off.

* * * * *

He stared down at the beautiful view of Kyoto city just beyond his feet before turning to the small wooden house standing among the forest of bamboo. It had been a long time since the last time he walked on this mountain. And now here he was, planning to fight his old friend. He was no longer the okashira, he was no longer a proud member of Oniwa Banshuu... He was just Shinomori Aoshi, the man who would be the strongest of them all. Once he defeated Battousai Himura. 

He reached the wooden door, pushing it gently until it edged open. Okina was already there, sitting with eyes as sharp as an eagle's, dressed in his fighting uniform. He knew that he was more than ready. The morning sunlight slanted through the door he'd just opened, brightening the not too large room. Before he could utter a single word, Okina had started. 

"Let's begin, Aoshi!" 

He was fast. But Aoshi was faster; unsheathing the kodachi he raised the two steel blades, seeking a weak spot to attack. Head, his brain supplied fast. He swung the first kodachi to the head, but he also knew that the attack was only an opening for their fight. Okina dodged the attack, shielding his head with his hand. Aoshi heard a sound of metals colliding when his kodachi touched the old man's hand. He realized that Okina had something under his sleeve. 

He was too late as he saw that thing, whatever it was, whirling in Okina's hand. He tried to dodge, but Okina was faster, hitting his head with the metal in his hand. Aoshi felt a sting under his right eye, feeling his blood drip onto his cheek. 

"Tonfar," he said almost inaudibly. 

"Yes. You know that this is the weapon I used when I fought the previous okashira," Okina's eyes were deadly as he gazed into Aoshi's. The younger man didn't budge from his spot. "Even your kodachi nitou ryuu couldn't break it, Aoshi." 

Aoshi didn't say a thing, focusing his mind on the fight. This wasn't over yet, nothing such as metal tonfars could stop him. 

Okina took a step back, eyes narrowed as he saw Aoshi's shadow multiply and surround him. He gritted his teeth, but his ears were sharper than anyones. "Kaiten Kenbu, the soft fast movement to confuse your enemy..." Okina remarked, "...but as you start to attack, I'll be able to know where you are!" 

Aoshi's kodachi collided with the tonfar, the two metals shifting in one single motion. But Okina had forgotten that the younger man still had another kodachi above his head. He didn't even see it coming and it cut his tonfar in half. The sound of the metal hitting the floor was almost tearing. 

"The one that couldn't break your tonfar was the former okashira's kodachi nitouryuu..." Aoshi's voice came out cold and calm, "I don't care about copper tonfar, ex friends, or even the Battousai himself... No one could survive my kodachi nitouryuu." 

Okina fell to the wooden floor, his back against the wall. With only one tonfar left he couldn't protect all his body from Aoshi's two kodachis. And the fact that the man was stronger than the former okashira himself made him realize that his resistance was futile. 

"Tell me where Battousai is, Okina." Aoshi said again, "That way I can stop all this here..." 

"Don't underestimate me," Okina said, almost choking on his words because of the lump in his throat. "Even though I am old, I'm still a member of the Onmitsu Oniwa Banshuu! And unlike you, I would never sell my friend to the enemy! I am not that low!" 

Their eyes met. Okina couldn't utter a single word after that, the pain in his body getting worse every second. Aoshi's eyes were deadly cold and he knew that he was serious; he would take his friend's life to get what he wanted. 

"Really?" Aoshi's voice filled the silence. "That means that you'll end up dying here. And so will the other four members in Aoiya..." 

"I won't let you do that!" Okina stood back up, drawing his one tonfar with his arm. He knew that it was probably useless, but with the rest of what was left inside him he charged the young okashira, only to have his tonfar hit the air. 

"It's no use, your tonfar is broken. You can't use it against me..!" 

Aoshi lifted the kodachi, getting ready to strike as he saw Okina raise his hand, opening the palm. His kodachi stabbed the palm of the old man, blood spattering all over the floor. 

"You hurt me, Aoshi." The cold remark made the younger man halt for a second. Okina used the chance to grab the kodachi in his hand. Aoshi still froze as the tonfar whirled one more time before his eyes. "Although I only have half of my tonfar, if I keep attacking you with all my strength, it will be a totally different story!" 

Aoshi could see the light flash from the metal before he felt the metal touch his forehead, his vision filling with blood. Okina was back in his position on the floor, looking up to the other man. 

The kodachi was lifted. Okina's eyes widened slightly as he saw the position that told him that Aoshi was going to use his chi to strike him next. 

Kaitenken. He was going to charge him in a swirling move, Okina noted. And then his eyes widened to their maximal size. Aoshi's eyes were more than predatory. They were filled with a darkness he never seen before inside the young man. 

And as the Kaiten kenbu rokuren danced in the air, Okina felt the stab all over his body. He felt himself flying in the air before he finally landed back on earth with his back to Aoshi. He closed his eyes, feeling only silence surrounding the two of them. 

The door opened, allowing the sunshine into the room once again. Misao stood on the threshold, face filled with gladness as she saw the two men still alive. "Yokatta, everyone is safe..." 

Okina felt that pang inside his heart, and couldn't believe it as his body arched back and blood started to sputter from his body. He fell to the floor, almost drowning in the pool of his own blood. 

Misao's eyes grew wide as she saw the Ojiisan's body reach the wooden floor, filling with pain. Aoshi put the two kodachis back in their sheath, walking away from the young girl. "It's over." 

Misao froze, eyes widened in horror and unable to look away from Okina's body. And then she remembered, "Aoshi!" she called before he could walk too far, voice filled with tears. 

"Go away," came the cold answer, "Don't show your face in front of me ever again." 

The wind blew coldly as the man walked out of the house with blood on his coat. Long bangs covered his two eyes, lips pressed tightly together as he walked. Cold was the only thing he could feel afterwards.

* * * * *

Soujirou watched as the girl carried the old man's body out of the house and ran back to Aoiya. He was too late, he realized. He didn't see Aoshi anywhere when he arrived. If only he hadn't wasted time playing the sougi he might have seen what had happened with Shinomori Aoshi. 

But if the old man was badly injured, that would mean that he was safe, right? That meant Aoshi had won, although Soujirou was certain that Okina hadn't given him any information about Himura Kenshin. 

He didn't know why he started to walk to Aoiya, following the girl's steps. One of the men in the restaurant ran out to call for the doctor. That meant that he was alright. He didn't die, Soujirou sighed gladly. He'd just have to make sure before he could tell everything to Aoshi. 

It was nearly mid afternoon when the doctor finished the stitches for Okina's wounds. Soujirou spied on them almost the whole day without being noticed. How funny that a group of ninjas weren't even aware that they were being watched. They must've been very worried about the old man, he concluded vaguely. 

After making sure that Okina was alright, Soujirou walked back to the mountain, almost certain that Aoshi would be there. 

He took the short path he had marked, knowing that he would get there in a shorter time than before. He wanted to tell Aoshi what he knew. That the Ojiisan didn't die, so he wouldn't have to feel guilty for what he had done. But what if Aoshi didn't regret what he had done? Soujirou pondered. What if it was the wrong decision to tell him the truth? Would Aoshi come back to Aoiya to hunt the rest of the members of the Oniwa Banshuu when he found out? 

He couldn't believe he was thinking that way. Murdering was easy, he realized. He had killed so many people in his young life and still couldn't feel anything towards his victims, but now thinking how murdering the people at Aoiya would hurt Aoshi made him ache inside. 

Soujirou lifted his face as he reached his destination. The okashira was indeed standing there, eyes gazing across the beautiful view of Kyoto. His eyes looked so beautiful under his long bangs, but they were filled with hatred and anger, and a little bit of... sadness, Soujirou noted. Maybe it was only his imagination after all... 

"Shinomori-san..." The young man stepped closer. Aoshi didn't flinch from his spot, but Soujirou knew that his coming must've been known long before he arrived. "I thought that you'd be here." 

"Why are you following me?" 

"I..." Soujirou wanted to explain and found himself failing. He looked away to the view beyond and sighed, "I know what happened..." 

"You don't know anything," Aoshi stated calmly, but there was no cynical tone in that cold, deadly voice. "You don't know..." 

Soujirou touched one of the other man's arms, holding it lightly. "I know." 

His words went through to the okashira's heart and the older man turned to face him, eyes widened slightly with surprise. Soujioru collected his courage to take the man's two hands in his. "He is okay. He is still alive." 

"What?" Aoshi pulled his hand away. "What did you say?" 

Soujirou smiled gently, "He's still alive. You didn't kill him, Shinomori-san..." 

Aoshi looked puzzled, his hand clenched at his kodachi sheath, taking a deep breath. "I have to go there and make sure. To find information about Battousai..." He started to turn only to have his hand caught by Soujirou. 

"Don't kill anyone there if you think you might regret it, Shinomori-san." 

The older man eyed him icily, "What do you care, Soujirou?" 

The smile on Soujirou's face was enigmatic, "You'll make yourself suffer as a murderer if you kill them. You can't kill them without feeling guilty." 

"Oh?" Aoshi's eyebrow lifted. "Is that coming from a man who's killed so many people?" 

Soujirou let him go at last, eyes narrowed into slits as he smiled. "I never feel guilty for the murders I've committed, Shinomori-san. Because I can't feel... Demo... I want to try. That's why I'm taking this risk." 

"What risk?" 

Soujirou smiled widely as he faced the okashira. "To feel for you, no matter how painful it is for me." 

Aoshi's lips parted to speak, but he could barely utter a word as he saw that smile. Turning away, he started to walk away from the young man. "I have to go." 

"I'll be waiting for you here." 

Aoshi stopped in his tracks for a long second before he continued his pace. His eyes were cold but his heart melted a little. What exactly was Soujirou offering to him? He didn't want to know... 

-tbc-


	2. Part 2: Moon Over Kyoto

Waaah, didn't anyone realize that I upload this one before at Mask of Innocence (well, except for maybe April-san ^^). This is so embarrassing... _ I wanna hang my head but I'm not ready to meet Shishio in hell, so... 

standard disclaimer applied  
warnings: Ao x Sou, yaoi, some angst, some sap, lemon, NC-17 for this part  
notes: some part is spoiler from manga vol. 11; the fic is once again beta-ed by Tiggy, and this one dedicated to April-san for making such a nice site for Ao/Sou..!! ^___^

The song that goes with this fic is '_Konya Tsuki no Mieru Oka ni_' by B'z; the title translated to '_Tonight, On A Hill Where We Can See The Moon_' (now, how close was that?!). The translations taken from Animelyrics.org

~*~*~*

**Moon Over Kyoto  
Part 2: Moon Over Kyoto  
**by Kaz Misaki (kazutaka@otakumail.com)

I want to stay here with you tonight   
Until I understand how you feel, even if it's just fragment  
[_translation from the song 'Konya Tsuki no Mieru Oka ni' by B'z_]

_I will be waiting for you here..._

The words echoed in his head as he strode closer to the city of Kyoto, walking the streets he'd known for so many years to finally stand before the restaurant. Aoiya. How long had it been since he left this place? It had changed so much, but somehow there was always that same feeling in his heart as he saw the place that he once called home...

Home... He didn't have a home anymore...

Aoshi lifted his face, observing the surroundings. Those four members left in Oniwa Banshuu were standing in front of Aoiya, talking to a girl and a boy who he recognized as Battousai's friends from Tokyo. He should have known that they were here for him too. How lucky, his mind whispered. Even an ex murderer like Battousai had friends who waited for him. Was it fair for him to lose all his four loyal friends while Battousai still had his? Was there someone who waited for him also?

Misao... his heart supplied. She was just a little girl when he left her years ago, but now she had grown into a young woman. She didn't need him anymore; she was more than able to take care of himself. But...

_I will be waiting for you here..._

Soujirou...

One of the men turned to face him, apparently seeing his arrival reflected in the gold clock he had in his hands. But he had expected that; he wasn't trying to hide his appearance anyway.

"Himura Battousai," Aoshi finally spoke. "Where is he now?"

"O-Okashira..." he heard one of them stuttered. Funny, all these years after he left them, they still called him that. Okashira... What a useless title. What was the good in being an okashira when he couldn't protect the people who had called him their leader?

"He's here..." another man stuttered as he saw Aoshi. "That means he knows that..."

"That Okina is alive," the female member whispered, face turning pale.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. So Soujirou did tell the truth about Okina's condition. He was alive. Somehow, that fact made him relieved. He didn't know what he was doing back then on the mountain, hurting Okina like that. But his desire to kill was unstoppable at that time. He wanted Okina to die then, although some impossible reasons did make him reduce his power in the last Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren... Maybe it was his heart that made him do such a ridiculous thing...

"Answer me, if you don't want everyone to die!" he snapped, startled as he realized that his voice came out so cold and calm.

They turned pale, stepping back a few paces from him. "W-What should we do?" They talked among themselves, trembling.

"He didn't even care about Okina, as for us..."

Aoshi was going to utter his next words when that boy showed up between the two men. It was the boy he saw in Tokyo. He was one of Battousai's friends who came to Kanryuu's place to save that female doctor. The boy had sharp eyes, the eyes of a warrior. He looked straight into Aoshi's eyes as he spoke. "Shinomori Aoshi. I've misjudged you."

Silence surrounded them; even the men and women from Aoiya were struck by the boy's words. Aoshi saw those eyes again, the same eyes that reminded him of the Battousai himself. No, not the Battousai. It was that man, Himura Kenshin. This boy would be the perfect successor to him.

"You're always filled with courage, boy," Aoshi replied calmly, playing with the sheath of his kodachi, "So, you also knew where Battousai is, don't you?"

"Of course! But right at this moment he's in practice. Even if you kill me now, I won't tell you where he is," the boy said, no trace of fear in his words. "Even if you weren't looking for him, he would come to face you in the end! And he would win! You hear me?!"

The girl with ponytail suddenly spoke. "That's true; you just have to wait."

Aoshi stared at her from the corner of his eyes, recognizing her as another of Battousai's friends from Tokyo. Her eyes reminded him so much of Misao. He remembered the way she got mad at him when he didn't buy her the sweets she asked for; it happened years ago but it seemed like yesterday. 

"As for now, the more you swing your sword, the more people around you who will get hurt," the girl started once again. "That would make you yourself suffer as a murderer in the end."

_You'll make yourself suffer as a murderer if you kill them..._

Aoshi didn't understand why he started to turn away, pulling his kodachi with him. Maybe because of those eyes that matched Misao's so closely... Maybe the words she said that were exactly the same as Soujirou had said to him before he left him... Maybe...

"I don't care if I have to suffer, as long as I can kill Battousai." He turned and started to walk away. "I'll be waiting for him at Shishio's place. Tell that to Battousai when he comes back."

He never looked back. He didn't want to start being nostalgic by doing so. Aoiya was not his home anymore. He wasn't the okashira of the Oniwa Banshuu any more and he had drowned in a world he didn't even know. But he was sure that he was in the right. He didn't care about Shishio Makoto's reason to fight the Battousai, he didn't care about the coup to take over Japan, as long as he could fight Battousai in the end... 

Looking up to the sky, he realized that the day had started to darken. The sun would set soon, his heart told him. He didn't know why he didn't go back to Shishio's place at Hiei Mountain. His feet had taken him somewhere else; he didn't even realize it until he lifted his face and saw the young man sitting on the hill. Hugging his knees, he faced the indigo sky in the west.

The young man turned around and a smile crossed his face as he saw him coming. "Come sit with me, Shinomori-san," he said calmly. "The sunset looks so beautiful."

Aoshi stepped closer, saw the colors of the sunset reflected in Soujirou's face. His eyes looked so wide and serene, his smile looked so natural. Beautiful...

*~*~*

Soujirou sighed once again and sat himself on the ground that was covered with soft green grass. The hill was a perfect place to watch the view of Kyoto city, especially at sunset. He smiled, hugging his knees to his chest as the wind started to get cold. Kyoto turned to the color of gold as the sun set in the west, the most beautiful indigo color forming in the upper sky. The birds flew home to their nests, maybe feeling happy that they would finally meet their family again.

Aoshi would come back soon, he assured himself. Even though he hadn't said that he'd come back, Soujirou knew that he would. It was something in his eyes that made him believe. To other people he looked so cold, so deadly, but he could see that there was something more than that. Sadness, perhaps? 

He used to have those feelings. No, he _still_ had those feelings all this time. If there was any emotion left inside his heart, it would be sadness. Only he hid it beneath his smile, while the okashira hid it behind his eyes. Those beautiful eyes...

He heard the rustling behind him, knowing who stood there from the aura. He turned to see Aoshi looking back at him. Oh, how he admired those eyes so much...

"Come sit with me, Shinomori-san," he said calmly. "The sunset looks so beautiful."

The man didn't answer but took a place beside him, staring at the same sky above the horizon. For once he relaxed, settling the kodachi on the ground beside him.

"Ne, it's beautiful isn't it?" Soujirou smiled widely as he uncrossed his legs and stretched them across the ground. He had decided that he wouldn't ask anything about Aoiya. Aoshi was okay, that was more important.

"Aa," the taller man replied.

After that they only stayed there in silence, enjoying the beautiful view and the nice weather. The sun finally set in the west, replaced by the darkness that surrounded the two men sitting on the hill. Soujirou looked up to the dark sky, smiling to the little twinkling stars that had made their appearance for the night. If time could stop now, he would be more than happy...

"Are you cold?"

Soujirou started, turning his face to the man sitting beside him. Aoshi's eyes were filled with concern for him, and once again Soujirou felt those strange feelings he'd experienced the other night at Mount Hiei. He'd thought that they were gone after Aoshi spoke his rejection, but why did his heart start to quiver once again... And why now?

"Are you cold?" The okashira repeated his question. Soujirou realized that he was hugging his knees up close to his chest and his feet had started to shiver. Maybe that was what Aoshi had seen and concluded that he was cold.

Soujirou bit his bottom lip, suppressing a smile. He didn't feel cold, but he nodded anyway. "Hai, only a little."

And he was more than surprised as Aoshi started to shrug off his coat and put the fabric around his small shoulders. He could hear himself gasp pitifully, fingers curling into the coat. "A--Arigatou..." he stammered, feeling his face burning. 

"You should get back soon to Mount Hiei," Aoshi said suddenly, eyes on the view before him. 

"Ah, yes." Soujirou nodded but didn't move an inch from his spot. "But, can I stay here a bit longer with you? If you don't mind though..."

Aoshi turned to him, shrugging. "Sure." 

Soujirou peered at the taller man after a long minute. Aoshi looked thoughtful that night. His eyes were cast to the sky before them and it seemed like there was some distance between them. What is he thinking right now? Soujirou asked himself. Is it about the Aoiya? About his friends there? About the people Soujirou didn't know?

His hand lifted to grasp the end of Aoshi's shirt, clutching it tightly while his eyes searched the light in the blue depth of Aoshi's. The young man's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Soujirou felt his fingers start to tremble, uncertain. But why did he keep on smiling? Damn this smile of his! Why couldn't he just say one word?! 

Strong fingers reached for his and for a second he thought he was going to be pushed away like the last time. But Aoshi's eyes softened as they met his. Soujirou felt himself trembling, didn't know what to do, what to say.

"Are you still feeling cold?" Aoshi asked gently, reaching for him and pulling him into his embrace while one hand stroked Soujirou's back almost lovingly. "Soujirou?"

"No," Soujirou replied, but buried his face deeper into the okashira's chest, breathing in the scent of the other man. He sneaked his hand to Aoshi's waist, not wanting to be pushed away this time. "Please don't let me go... Please hold me just for tonight..."

"Soujirou..."

Soujirou felt the older man shiver just slightly under his touch, but the hand never stopped stroking his back. He lifted his face, seeking any evidence of Aoshi's disgust at his attitude, but he could only see eyes as bright as the moon above. For that one time, he saw the real Shinomori Aoshi. Not the man he'd invited to become their ally to defeat Battousai. Not the same person who chased after Himura Battousai to achieve the title as the strongest. He just saw Shinomori Aoshi.

And as Aoshi leaned forward, Soujirou closed his eyes. Warm lips pressed against him, sending another strange sensation all over the young man's body. Their kiss was somehow different from the one they'd shared yesterday, so chaste, but yet so sincere. It wasn't lust behind this kiss, it was something beyond everything he could imagine. Aoshi pulled him even closer, entwining their fingers while his other hand rested on the small of Soujirou's back. 

"Just for tonight..." Soujirou whispered as they finally pulled apart, one hand stroking the taller man's cheek, "Please make me yours, Shinomori-san... I promise you... I won't ask anything more of you... Just for tonight..."

Fingers slipped into his hair and Soujirou felt himself drowning once again in the depths of Aoshi's eyes. The older man looked astounded even though he tried to appear calm before him. "I know it could've been anyone... You don't have to think about me--" A finger stopped his words and the next moment he felt Aoshi kiss him again, more scorching this time. 

Aoshi lowered him down to the ground, those warm lips never leaving his. Soujirou could hear the rustling of the coat fabric as he lay on top of it. Aoshi's eyes looked like a pool above his; he almost looked as if he was smiling...

"Shinomori-san..."

"You can call me Aoshi," the taller man whispered thickly before kissing him fully on the mouth again.

Soujirou closed his eyes, mouth moving with Aoshi's, feeling the tip of the older man's tongue snake inside his mouth to seek his own. He pulled away for just a brief second, opening his eyes to see that glint dancing inside Aoshi's deep blue eyes, whispering the name, "...Aoshi..."

*~*~*

Hearing his name on Soujirou's tongue made the rush of his blood go faster and faster. He didn't know what he was doing any more, he couldn't define right or wrong in the face of this pale, beautiful creature in his arms. His desire for Soujirou had defeated all the rational thoughts he had. There was nothing really important in this world any more but to take this beautiful angel, to make him his, just the way he had asked him to.

Aoshi leaned down to trail kisses along the smooth neck, starting to take the gi off the boy's shoulders and unbuttoning the undershirt. Soujirou lay there in abandon, ready to give everything to him. The way his eyes met his own was almost enough to bring the okashira to tears. They were filled with trust, hope, and only a small glint of lust.

_What have you done to me, Soujirou?_

His hand stopped on the belt of the younger man's hakama, eyes searching hesitantly for Soujirou's, and then he felt slender fingers curling around his. That smile reappeared on the innocent face. "Please don't hesitate, Aoshi..."

"Sou..."

"I asked for this," the young man nodded. "...This is what I want."

The taller man gasped as Soujirou sat up until his gi fell to the ground along with his shirt, revealing smooth ivory skin that gleamed under the moonlight. He looked so beautiful, Aoshi breathed, reluctantly pulling the other into his embrace, seeking the pink lips for another scorching kiss. It was heaven, and he didn't want to let go.

Soujirou's hands twined behind his neck, their mouths pressed together. Aoshi could feel his hands move with their own will, holding the boy from behind while the other unfastened the hakama. The blue fabric fell down to the ground, leaving the boy naked in his embrace with nothing but his socks. Soujirou's hand traveled down Aoshi's body and started to pull his shirt from the waistband, cold fingers slipping inside and caressing his chest delicately. 

"You're cold," Aoshi murmured in the young man's ear before nipping the skin under his jaw lovingly. He felt Soujirou smile on his shoulder; his fingers never stopped caressing him. Aoshi took the hand and planted kisses on the knuckles, watching Soujirou flush at the simple action.

"It will be a lot warmer soon," Aoshi promised him as he trailed his hand over the young man's chest and down to stroke Soujirou's length. He saw the boy gasp in surprise, throwing his head back as he did so. Not to waste any chances, Aoshi licked the long exposed neck while his fingers wrapped around the half-erect shaft, softly stroking the warm flesh.

"A-Aoshi..." He kissed the muffled cry of his one-night lover, swallowing it. Soujirou's back arched frantically against his body, his fingers tightened their grip on his shoulder. 

The next minute Aoshi could feel his shirt being pushed from his shoulders, the cold wind of the night sweeping his chest. He looked down and saw the angel in his arms smiling shyly at him; the color in his cheeks getting deeper in the moonlight. The serene reflection of the moon could be seen inside the young man's eyes. Aoshi could barely believe his sight that night. Was it possible for someone to be so angelic as Soujirou?

He laid the boy onto the coat once again as he busily shrugged off his shirt, eyes never leaving Soujirou's. Whatever had possessed him that night, he didn't care. He covered the boy's face with kisses, fingertips roaming the delicate thighs and between to wrap themselves around Soujirou's balls. He heard another gasp of pleasure from the boy. 

"Soujirou..." He couldn't believe that his voice sound so desperate and needy as he whispered his lover's name. He trailed sweet kisses down the delicate jaw to his neck, lingering over the pulse of his blood. Soujirou's fingers were buried in his hair, his lips never stopped gasping. Resting his hands on the boy's slim waist, Aoshi caught one nipple in his mouth, sucking it greedily, leaving a trail of saliva across the smooth, pale skin. 

"Aoshi... I..." Soujirou gasped as the older man started his way down to his waist, "I don't know what to do..."

Aoshi lifted his face and smiled; he couldn't believe that he was able to smile. "Daijoubu, Soujirou..." As he breathed the name, he knew that he couldn't take it any more. He was painfully hard for the other's touch. And the fact that his hardness was rubbing his lover's naked thigh was not helping at all. It was so unbearable. 

Aoshi closed his eyes, trying to suppress the feelings that started to eat him alive from the inside; lust, passion for this creature lying under his body with such abandon and innocence.

Lightly, Soujirou's slender fingers moved to caress his trapped arousal and the older man froze. He saw the faint color in Soujirou's cheeks, his wide eyes hesitantly searching for Aoshi's.

"Didn't you want me?" Soujirou asked doubtfully, biting his bottom lip. 

Aoshi swallowed hard, watching the boy's eyes that stared at his with hesitancy and maybe just a little fear. He remembered the kisses they'd shared the night before, how badly he'd wanted Soujirou at that time. He wished that he were more expressive. The only thing he could do was cover the hand at the front of his pants with his own, pressing it a little until the blush on Soujirou's cheeks deepened. 

"I do," Aoshi murmured thickly, "I do want you, Soujirou..." And he was telling the truth.

He nuzzled Soujirou's neck and kissed the smooth skin under his lips tenderly, nipping it gently until he heard a moan from his young lover. Pulling back, he undressed himself, feeling that he couldn't wait any longer. He moved on top of Soujirou, pressing their erections together, letting them rub against each other.

Soujirou threw his head back with the sudden pleasure he received, crying out his name. Aoshi took those inviting lips once again, sucking at them more than necessary and slipping his tongue inside. The sweetness of Soujirou's mouth was exactly the way he remembered, so young and new. Like nothing he ever experienced before in his life. 

He felt the younger man sucking at his tongue inside the warm cavern of his mouth, entwining them together until they were both running out of air. Soujirou's eyes were dazedly shut as he pulled away, his chest moving up and down to catch his breath.

"Relax..." Aoshi whispered, roaming his hand down Soujirou's side. "Relax..."

Soujirou nodded, closing his eyes as he started to grind their hips together. Aoshi felt that sudden tremor inside him, the feeling of need bursting from his system again, completing him. It was more beautiful than the dance of his twin kodachis, more deadly than his ougi. This sweet fervor he had for Soujirou was more than the world itself.

"Soujirou..." He wet his fingers with his saliva, licking them greedily as he saw Soujirou staring him with the same passion reflected in his eyes. He couldn't believe that his voice sound so hoarse.. so needy... begging... almost losing...

"Aoshi..." Soujirou reached for his cheeks, wiping away something that wet his face. Sweat? Aoshi asked himself... or is it tears...?

One thing he knew for sure; to end the torture of himself, he had to be inside. He needed to be inside Soujirou's body, to complete what they shared...

With that he moved his wet fingers between Soujirou's spread legs, teasing and stretching the tight puckered flesh. There was only a small amount of resistance from the young man's body as he slipped one finger inside. Soujirou gritted his teeth, sweat forming on his small frame. Aoshi entered the second finger, and then the third. 

Soujirou screamed into the night air... 

*~*~*

Soujirou closed his eyes as he felt the first finger enter, gritting his teeth at the uncomfortable feeling that was ripping him apart. There was more pain than he had thought there would be. And as the second and third finger joined the first, he could only scream desperately. 

Aoshi caught his lips in a chaste kiss, his finger starting to stretch his tight passage and finally finding that secret spot inside him. Soujirou's eyes snapped open as he felt the rush of pleasure start to wash through him. Filling his lungs with air, he twined his hands behind Aoshi's neck, pulling him even closer.

"I want to be inside you, Soujirou..." he heard the taller man whisper, hovering by his ear, nibbling it deliciously. 

Soujirou felt the fingers leave him at last. Sighing his disappointment, he stared desperately at his lover, hoping he would do something to ease the feeling of loss inside him. And then before he had the chance to verbalize his need, he felt something nudge his opening almost persistently, teasing him. 

He blushed deeply, finally realizing what Aoshi meant by being inside of him. He saw that faint smile on Aoshi's face. Smile... He smiled...

"Ao... shi..." He stuttered on the word, feeling something burning in his eyes. It wasn't pain that he felt that time. It wasn't something to regret. 

Completion... More than his Shukuchi could do...

"Are you ready?" Aoshi asked him once again, his eyes filled with something that warmed Soujirou's heart. The young man froze for a long minute, and then he smiled. He'd never thought that he could smile like that in his life again. A smile that he used to have, before that rainy night when crimson colored blood dripped from the sword in his hands. 

"Hai," he nodded, feeling so cherished for one time in his life, for what he was "... make me yours, Aoshi..."

The blunt tip of Aoshi's arousal pressed harder against his opening and for a second Soujirou thought that it would never work. Aoshi's other hand worked his back in a soothing pattern, making him relax. And then, ever so slowly, he felt his muscles swallow the thick flesh inside him.

They both moaned in pleasure as they finally joined for the first time. Soujirou thought that he almost lost all his senses with that one simple movement of Aoshi's hard cock inside him. He saw Aoshi struggle to collect his breath, sweating, panting. Soujirou tried to relax, throwing his head back to see the moon above him. 

"Soujirou..." He heard his lover call him, "...Look at me..."

He obeyed, staring into the deep blue above him. Once again he saw the shadow of a smile on Aoshi's face. Or was it possible that he was just delusional? 

He felt Aoshi pull away, that flesh buried in him shifting slowly, making him rock with pleasure. Their eyes met once again, and suddenly, Aoshi slammed his cock back inside Soujirou's body. 

Soujirou cried out in pleasure, feeling the other man filling him, hitting him in the spot that made him see the stars so much more beautiful than those in the clear moony sky. Everything felt so perfect, so complete, as he started to thrust his hips up to meet Aoshi. 

"Soujirou," Aoshi breathed through clenched teeth, one hand leaving Soujirou's waist and traveling to the young man's dripping cock, wrapping his fingers around the length and squeezing it gently. "...Come with me..."

The young man started to breathe heavily as he felt himself pumped inside and out, the fire inside him flaring like an inferno. This feeling... This sensation that made him so... human... To know that it was Aoshi who did this to him, taking his innocence, his virginity that he offered to the other man. That feeling alone was enough to bring him to his climax.

Completion...

He saw colors... blurring his vision. He saw the moon, shining so brightly in the sky. Or was it Aoshi's smile? 

Vaguely, he felt something inside him twitch and a hot flood started to fill him, completing him even more if it was possible. Aoshi...

Aoshi's body fell on top of him, pushing him further to the ground. He felt warm breath tickle his shoulder once again, but everything felt so blurry. Aoshi pulled away, out of him, leaving him sighing in loss and pleasure at the same time. 

He wanted to stay awake; he wanted to lie beside his one-night lover, knowing that this was possibly his only chance to do it. Knowing that it was the only thing that could assure him that it wasn't just a dream...

But he was so sleepy...

"Arigatou..." Someone was whispering. Was that Aoshi's voice or was it himself? 

"Arigatou, Soujirou..."

A smile and then tears started to flow down the pink cheeks. "...Aoshi..."

*~*~* 

Aoshi was startled as he saw tears streaming down his young lover's cheeks. His heart pounded without control. "Did I hurt you? Soujirou?"

Soujirou shook his head; his smile was brighter than the moonlight. "No, I..." He traced his own tears, eyes wide as if he didn't believe that it was happening.

"I'm sorry..." Aoshi was out of words. He pulled the small body closer into his embrace, kissing the sweaty temple lovingly. 

Soujirou shook his head again, "No... Don't... Please don't be sorry..."

Caressing Soujirou's bangs that started to cover those beautiful eyes, he leaned once again to kiss the sweet, supple mouth. He grabbed for Soujirou's clothes and his own, pulling them to cover their bodies like a blanket. They just lay there in each other's arms in contentment for minutes, enjoying the warmth created by their lovemaking. 

Soujirou shifted beside him and Aoshi couldn't do anything but tilt his head to see the young man's face. His young lover looked up at him and smiled, snuggling closer as he did so. Aoshi pulled him even closer by the waist, feeling the other's smile pressed against his naked chest.

He tried to close his eyes, letting the post-coital bliss take over him once again. That strange feeling started to flood him once again. It felt like coming home... Coming home to a place he'd just found... Masaka...

"I have to go..." Soujirou was the first one who sat up, looking up at the moon and smiling. 

Aoshi sat with him, helping the other collect his clothes. Soujirou put them back on one by one, not saying a word after that. Aoshi followed him in dressing, and grabbed his coat that they'd used as a mattress. 

"What are you doing?" Soujirou asked in confusion, eyes wide as he saw Aoshi stand up with him. 

"It's dangerous if you go home alone," he said calmly, "...I'll go with you."

He saw Soujirou's face flush red like a rose. "Y-You don't have to, Aoshi -- I mean -- Shinomori-san..." He turned his face away after that, not wanting to make eye contact.

Aoshi sighed heavily, not knowing what to say. His mouth opened and closed, and then he finally spoke. "Okay, then..."

Soujirou nodded softly, putting his smile back on his face. "The moon is beautiful."

Aoshi started and looked up almost reluctantly. The moon was indeed shining brightly in the sky, clear with no clouds around. Even the stars shone more brightly that night. He remembered the golden reflection in Soujirou's wide, beautiful eyes that glinted with love. Home... He felt like home...

As he looked back down, he didn't see his young companion anywhere. Soujirou was nowhere to be found, disappeared into the darkness. He was fast... Aoshi had to admit that.

Putting his coat back on to get rid of the chill, he started to walk down the hill. Maybe a cup of green tea would be good to deal with his feelings. To help him forget everything he had experienced tonight. To help him focus back on his mission of defeating Himura Battousai.

Yes, he may not be distracted by anything right now. 

Not even someone like Soujirou.

It doesn't matter if we get hurt   
I want to see the other side of that open smile   
[_translation from the song 'Konya Tsuki no Mieru Oka ni' by B'z_]

-end-


End file.
